


Mirage

by elieserrure (elieserurre)



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elieserurre/pseuds/elieserrure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Benedict Cumberbatch, Lee Pace, Tom Hiddleston, and Ben Whishaw star in a tale of Cold War-era espionage where handshakes exchanged in the dark, conversations overheard on tape and mysterious figures in the shadows change the lives of four friends forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I: Cold News

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes nothing. Not BETA and ignore my gramatical error. :p And yes, this is only the first Chapter. Might not continue cause hey, I suck. A TTSP Au.
> 
> Winnie the Great made this http://osgiliaths.tumblr.com/post/39665478654  
> For my bday. So, I was bored...and yea.

”Do you know about this?” Ben leaned close to his fellow agent who was in traumatized by the scene that he was watching right in front of him. There was only a thin sheet of glass between him and the characters, throwing themselves over the edge, holding back tears as they all mourned for the death of someone close to them. One could see the anguish and the need for revenge scattered across the ginger haired man’s lean face for his beloved laid motionless, bruised heavily, indicating that she did fight till the last breath of her life. The other, bringing slight tears in his red eyed, holding back sobs as his sister ignored his callings.

“No,” that was the only word that he can utter. He too was trying to understand the reason of her sudden death. As one of the best agent in the world, he knew that Elizabeth can single handedly beat down anyone, with only her words and thoughts. Never could he understand how she ended up beaten into such state. Lee could not look any longer. He stepped out slowly, bringing himself away from the morgue, urging Ben to follow him. There was a lot going on in his mind. What was the reason of her death? Was it the secrets that she was keeping for the government or him? Hands clenched into fists, he knew he was to be blame for a part of it.

“Tom,” Benedict finally managed to look up to the man, hand still clutching his lover’s tightly as if he was trying to wake her up from her unneeded trance. “Tom,” he called out again. He has no intention to stop the man for mourning for his sister but this was not the best time. There’s an issue waiting for both of them to handle which cannot be ignored any longer. This is one of the sacrifice that they have to make as an agent. Their little lives means nothing at all.

“Then you go,” Tom replied, blue eyes still fixated at his adopted sister’s lifeless body. “You can handle it without me.” The man would not let go of her, like Benedict, Lee and Ben, he was not prepare for this. It was not long ago that she called him a favour, asking him to prepare dinner to celebrate her return from her mission. Voice as sweet as thunder, she demanded it and threaten to spill out Tom’s secret where he planted a virus in the HQ’s webpage as a joke and caused a fuzz for 3 days. It was horrible but most of them took it as a well planned joke except for their Director who demanded to catch the culprit out for severe ‘detention’. It took Tom and his fellow team and his sister to crack on the second day, fixing it by the next morning. It was no biggy but it will still be something of an issue that the Director would not let go.

How Tom had wished that he was the one who took her back from their airport, how he personally send her back to her apartment and make sure everything was alright before leaving to work with Benedict. Yet fate has decided for she has to die alone, in the apartment, bruised and beaten. The images of her laying on the floor, dying slowly without anyone to her aid has killed his soul, nearly driving him to madness as soon as he got the news from an agent while he was there in the Computer Room, with his might be brother-in-law, trying to figure out a case that dragged the entire agency’s precious time. There were no right words to describe his emotions. The only thing that he wanted to do right then was to be alone with his precious sibling, and perhaps quitting this job for there’s no reason left for him to stay.

Benedict understood it well. Yet as the leader of the team, he had to pick them up. He had to be strong. Ben and Lee apparently were taking it well, leaving the room to God knows where. Well, at least they were not pouring their eyes out like Tom, making it even harder to control his team. The ginger haired man walked towards the man, patting his shoulder, forcing his well kept emotion back. From this view, he saw more hidden bruises and even deeper cuts of knife on her porcelain flesh. On those he caressed every night that they were together, kissing every inch of it as if it was his and only his, the smell of her sweet rose perfume lingered every minute of the day… Benedict could not help but to choked out his words, bitterly, “Tom, we need to leave her for now. There’s something- There’s- There’s something far more important to do now. And you know the Director will handle this well. There’s nothing we can do for-“

Without any warming, Tom pounced against the taller man, slammed his head onto the solid glass wall, tugging on to his cloak’s collars, teeth baring white. Benedict could have beaten up the younger man right there and then but those eyes glaring at him, there was no anger but voids of sorrow, “HOW CAN YOU SAY THIS TO ME? YOU ARE HER LOVER AND I AM HER BROTHER! ALTHOUGH WE ARE NOT FROM THE SAME BLOODLINE BUT AT LEAST I LOVE HER AS MUCH AS YOU DO.” The man punched the side, closely to the Benedict’s cheek, cracking the glass and his own fist. “PERHAPS I WAS WRONG, YOU HAVE NEVER LOVED HER! HOW-” Benedict can handle any bash from Tom but not that. He has loved Elizabeth far too much, he would leave MI6 for her, eloped somewhere far that no agents or enemies can find them both. He would willing to sacrifice his chance to become the future Director just to live the rest of his life with Elizabeth. He even wanted to propose to her after completing the current mission that he has been given by the agency.

He called up all the might he can muster, threw Tom across the room, crashing his back first onto the solid cold ground and with it the apparatus that placed on the nearby table where Tom tried to hold himself up but ended up pouring like their shattering souls onto the floor. There were a moment of silence, pains were literally radiating from their heart, engulfing the room as they held onto each other’s eyes, asking for forgiveness. There was nothing they could do for now but to help each other out from their sorrow and allow everything to flow back to its own course. Her death will be haunting them all till their last breath of life.

“Let us go to the Director and ask permission to be in the team to investigate her death,” Benedict suggested, pulling his comrade up to his feet, tilting his head a little just to get another glimpse of the lady, “I will push hard to get his permission, for all of us. Will that do?”

The man nodded in silence, hands placed onto Benedict’s shoulders and gave a tight squeeze, eyes sunken with tiredness and misery, knowing that it will be a hard chance to be involved in it but there’s no harm trying. Something that he had learn from Elizabeth herself, echoing in his torn soul.

_"It is a certain failure if you don’t even want to put an effort on trying. Be strong."_


	2. Part I: Untimely Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-d as usual.

"Thomas, I suggest that you snap it out of your mind and pay attention to the important task at hand," the voice was heavy and demanding, forcing the man to pick up his head and looked at his superior with red angry eyes. Yet he knew that he was right. Like what Benedict had told him earlier in the morgue, mourning for his sister will not solve the issue that they were trying to solve for years. Their efforts came to a standstill when Elizabeth failed to report in her findings in Russia before she met her fate, now laying motionless on the cold unforgiving operation table. As if there's someone do not want her to tell them what she had found. The secret will die with her death.

"I know that the news struck our very souls. She was the best agent that this century can offer and we will truly miss her," Martin spoke, leaning against his office table, over looking the other four best agents that this world can get. There was an unspoken sorrow as he glanced at all the expressions that they had on their faces but just like Benedict, he held his emotion back, "But we have to think of a way to get the information back or we will risk the possibility of agents undercover in countries being hunted one by one each passing day. Do any of you know whether she kept a copy of that file? You know, written in a piece of paper? Recorded? Mistakes that she did that might now save us all?"

There were no answers.

Lee leaned back into his chair, shaking his head as he knew his comrade will not write anything down but to memorise them in her head. Lesson one of espionage, never write or record anything down till you hand them over using your voice and memories to the agency. Elizabeth will follow it through and through. Yet it was Benedict who express his answers with a shaking voice, still trying his best to cover up that excruciating pain in his heart, "No. As you said before, she could not have written anything down. She... All of us were waiting for her to return. Alive."

 _Alive. She promised me to return to me, alive._ Benedict gazed at his comrades, all heads down, wondering and waiting for the next order. He knew them too well. None of them will move a muscle. Prefers to stop everything and mourn till end of days. Martin was dumbfounded by his best agents' reactions. They were like zombies. Dead from the inside. It was pathetic yet he could understand the pain they were going through. One was her brother while the other was her lover. The rest of them were her best mates. They lived together, side by side, brethren tied not by blood but the bonds made from the Gods.

"I want all four of you to report back your findings from case number 954, latest by next night. All of you do not deserve this times of mourning but what the hell!" Martin pinched the bridge of his nose, troubled, "I can assure you that Agent Hiddleston will be disappointed at you. Every last one of you. Acting like children!"

Tom clenched his hands, turning them into fist, pale and hard, ready to launch forward and choke his boss with his own bare hands. The chair shifted forward yet the man on it did not manage to do what he desired. Locked within his seat, both Benedict and Ben held him back, allowing Martin to continue on his ideal world where nothing had happened. "Think about what you have to offer for this agency instead of falling dead. All of you have swore an oath to serve this country. The best team that we can offer but look what I have here now?"

No one dared to voice out. They knew he was right.

"I forbid any of you to investigate her death. Yes, i will send out a team to gather informations about here untimely death. Cumberbatch, you are in charge in watching Mr. Hiddleston here. Bring him back to the quarters and give him his much needed rest, while you both go on and continue what you were doing and end this day by reporting to Cumberbatch. Do I make myself clear?" Arms against the table, he lurched out, staring straight into their eyes. "Do. Not. Interfere. The. Investigation. Or I swear to God I will halt the operation and none of you will get an answer."


End file.
